1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the cleaning by compressed air of a plurality of separate filter elements or compact filter cells which are grouped around a common center with their clean gas outlets situated in the bottom of a common clean gas chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compressed air at an excess pressure of 6 bar, for example, is generally used for blowing filter elements clean, using an impulse of very short duration, which impulse is counter to the flow of the gas which is cleaned when the filter element is in use. The flow of gas which is being cleaned is temporarily interrupted during cleaning of the filter element.
It is known per se to direct an air stream by means of a rotatable distributor to one or another of a plurality of filter elements arranged around a common centre. Such a rotatable distributor for supplying a large air volume to a filter element is illustrated in the Swedish Pat. No. 185,552 (or the U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,107).
A distributor according to such publication is however unusable for transferring a compressed air impulse of short duration to a filter element, since the major portion of the shock-cleaning effect of the pulse would be lost in the distributor.